Iczer-2
Summary After the death of Cobalt by the efforts of Iczer-1 and Nagisa, the Cthulhu leader Sir Violet developed her own version of Iczer-1, called Iczer Two. This Gynoid was partned with the traumatized lover of Cobalt, Sepia in order to entablish a link for the use of the giant robot Iczer-Sigma, which proved to be a tough foe for the Iczer-Robo. After her defeat, she will be later resurrected by Neos Gold in the Reborn series. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | At least 4-B Name: Iczer-2 Origin: Iczer Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Post EOS) Classification: Gynoid (Cthulhu race), Android, Space warrior Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Longevity, Limited Fire Generation, Mind Control, Creation, Portal Creation, BFR, Invisibility, Flight, Spaceflight, Dimensional Travel, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, and 2), Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Forcefield Creation, Telepathy (Can also telepathically send a peculiar sound), Telekinesis, Teleportation, Transmutation, Aura, Energy Manipulation, Projection and Absorption, Electricity Projection, Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations, Can synchronize and summon the Iczer-Sigma, which has Large Size (Type 1) and can reflect energy beams Attack Potency: Solar System level (All the the Iczer's are superior to the strongest Cthulhu monsters, which were able to fill the interspace https://s8.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2018/05/263b312a01431e9eeab608536193a525.png Originally an empty space with many stars. Defeated Iczer-1 in their first fight, later lost to a synchronized Iczer-Robo and Iczer-1) | At least Solar System level (Oneshotted Golem, overwhelmed Iczer-3 and clashed with post Big Gold merging Iczer-1, however she lost again) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Should be able to easily cross interstellar distances like Neos Gold generals) | Massively FTL+ (Blitzed Golem and tried to fight Iczer-1) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Solar System Class (Iczer's mainly uses their energy power into their lightsabers) | At least Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level (Can take attacks from Iczer-1) | At least Solar System level Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with her lighsaber. Tens of meters normally with the Iczer-Sigma, Interplanetary with telepathy and other abilities. Standard Equipment: Her lightsaber Intelligence: Gifted (Should be comparable to Iczer-1, regular members of her race have shown to be much more intelligence than the regular human) Weaknesses: She was initially arrogant, needs a partner to the full potential of the Iczer-Sigma. All the damage inflicted on the Iczer-Sigma will be likely reflected back onto her via their connection. Key: Fight! Iczer One | Iczer Reborn Gallery Iczer2_reborn render.png Iczer-2_Reborn.jpg|Iczer-2 and Neos Gold. Iczer_Omega.png|Iczer-Sigma File:Super Robot Taisen L Iczer 2 Sigma and Atross All Attacks Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Iczer Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Aliens Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Warriors Category:Fire Users Category:Mind Users Category:Creation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Sound Users Category:Aura Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Summoners Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Androids Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Mecha Category:BFR Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Portal Users Category:Acrobats Category:Super Robots Category:AIC Category:Tier 4